


Dreams.

by seeninisaw



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeninisaw/pseuds/seeninisaw
Summary: Well, a collection of my dreams-





	1. Murder

It was yet another day that my friend Cecelia would arrive with her group of friends or bandmates on the railway station. Since she became a musician and found a group of people who shared a similar interest in music she has been travelling across the country with them to showcase their talents as one group. I’m not fully aware of what all they do since it’s only a matter of few months that they began with their nomadic lives and are slowly gaining popularity. It’s probably a group of fifteen or more people, as I said I have not much idea.  
Cecelia is a girl of free spirits. We grew up together- both into music like it was our mother tongue. Through the years we got exposed to variety and a great amount of music. We played instruments- I had been better in those and singing but my family circumstances didn’t allow me to pursue that line anymore. She was free- no restrictions that bound her in a little cage of her own. She pursued it- though she wasn’t the best and she admits it but she has improved a lot. And I’m happy for her. Isn’t that why I’m her friend? Because I can accept her successes and her achievements even though those are something that I dreamt of ever since. We just have different lives and I accepted that very early in life. We made our choices and I’m okay with my life right now and I’m very happy for her. I am proud of her.  
Jealousy was an arena whose foundations did not lie within me. I accepted everything that was happening right now and what happened in the yester years- Cecelia turning into a butterfly and me entering my cage more than ever. Things have begun scaring me- adventures and innovations- everything that revolved around ‘dreams’. So I don’t care anymore. I’ll lead this life and I’m glad for the life she’s leading though I nag her many a times to be careful. She’s not the type to worry so she lives as carefree as a child and I love that about her.  
As the train is rolling to a stop on the platform I see her and her hooligan of a group of friends cheering thoroughly like they just made a great achievement- some hanging to the gates and others screaming their lungs out through the windows. Just as expected she was hanging loosely to one of the many doors of the train, her guitar slid across her back. She looked at me with a greater grin and smiled as she dropped off and ran towards me- yeah, before the train even stopped. It’s April and last I saw her around November- been long. We can practically be called sisters with the amount of time and understanding we have. I know her and she knows me- not fully though. She is like an open book, to me but I never let anyone read through me because most of the times it’s even me who can’t understand myself. It is complicated and weird how and what things have happened over the years to make me into such a confused personality today.  
“Hey bitch” she giggled and I simply rolled my eyes at the new ‘nickname’ I was given. We swayed like a pendulum together for another ten seconds before we broke apart and the smile on our faces didn’t fade even a little. “I have so much to tell you but I have to go with these guys. We have to practice and discuss on stuff together.”  
“Umm… okay but you’ll come to visit, right?” I asked hopefully. Damn I had missed this girl for months now and we are the best of friends- I guess a correction is to be made now that I’m thinking about it. She is my best friend, but maybe I am not hers anymore.  
“I can try, you know but I don’t think it’s the best time to do that.” She sounded off. What can I say to that than support her in this? “OH! I have an amazing idea, join us” she was excited- her unusually oversized eyes with her zealous and oscillating arms that held my hands and her grin said it all. “I know what you’re gonna say but this time- you have to meet them. You share the same interest as all of us and it will be fun, trust me.”  
“It might be fun but you know I can’t. I can’t interact with a group of people I don’t know and spend weeks with them. Also most of them are boys,” my eyes trailed to the group of musicians that were slowly chatting away and moving towards the ramp. I instantly shot a glare to her “No way- you’re the only girl?! The last time you left there were five girls, Cecil...”  
“I know, I know and that is more of the reason why I want you around. I need you. Don’t say your parents won’t allow because I know they will. You have to allow yourself. There’s no harm in trying it now.” 

Her group was leaving now. It has been two weeks since the last time the group of musicians had flooded the railway station and today was going to be a similar scenario. Just instead of hanging through the gates, they’ll be cheering on the platform itself. I should have brought my headphones to silence them out, I swear to god.  
When in one mind I was thinking of them as aliens and utter maniacs, in the other I wished to be like them. I yearned for that sense of freedom and carelessness- the freedom that allowed you to be whatever you were with nobody caring to judge you and accepting you the way you are. To have a sense of belonging even though it is so different from yourself.  
The train trailed in and everyone occupied their designated seats- or not. They weren’t the type of people to follow an order in life. Am I kidding? No. Cecelia stayed with me, sitting by my side- hand in hand. I was surely gonna miss her like I had previously and maybe even more now since the last two weeks were a gift to me. The sort of gift that I had always wanted to have. She gave me a taste of the life I am desperate to live and that I should live, according to her. They looked like ants crawling hither and thither looking for a place suitable enough. I admirably looked at them with great curiosity when I heard her sigh. She sighed? She doesn’t- what does she have to be worried about? I looked at her and she had her eyes fixated at mine already.  
“Hey, is something up?” I asked, worry evident in my eyes.  
“haha yeah all is fine. Don’t worry about me.” She chuckled and sighed again.  
“You’re hiding things from me, Cecil.” I shook my head in disappointment.  
“Nothing, silly. I’ll miss you. I don’t want to leave because I have you here.” She said warmly.  
“You don’t say all this, ever. Tell me what’s going on because I can sense something’s up your sleeve.” I asked her seriously, this time.  
“Umm… let’s say that this tour might be the longest one or the shortest one.”  
“I really don’t understand, Ceci. You’re worrying me now.”  
“I’m sorry… I know I don’t say all this but thank you and I’m sorry, okay? I love you so take care of yourself.” She stood up separating our linking hands and began drifting to the train, walking backwardly still looking at me with adoration and her eyes screamed sadness.  
“Cecil you gotta answer before you leave. Tell me what you’re talking about instead of keeping me in the dark.” I really didn’t know what to make of all this. She entered the train and hid herself somewhere. I held her tiffin box that I had cooked for her and I followed her to enter her coach when a blond haired guy clad with a red and blue jacket and distressed black jeans appeared in front of me. He was one of the people from her group but his serious expression sent chills through me. “I have to give this to Cecil. It’s hers.”  
“You can leave this with me.” Is he the bodyguard or something? Why can’t I give it to my own friend? Like on cue she came out of the inner seats, directed him behind her and took it from me.  
“Thanks. You should go now.” She said coldly yet with a slur in her voice. This wasn’t her. I can’t let her go like this. Why does it feel like something’s not right?  
“Are you high?” I asked as I saw some white powdered substance at the end of her nostrils. My eyes widened in shock when that guy shoved her inside, as if to hide her from me. Who the hell was he to do that to her? Who is he to take her away from me?  
I spaced out in my trail of thoughts and the train began drifting off the platform. I was practically running after her but as the relative speed increased I was left panting deeply on the platform. There was a red alert going on in my mind as I raced back to my house in my car. I pushed through doors and sat in front of the telephone, catching my breath. I typed in numbers and the bell kept ringing. The new tool called a cell phone, the thing I gifted her so we could remain in contact did not connect me to the person I wanted to ask so many questions from. Through the two weeks when nothing serious was said or done, at the last minute she said stuff that baffled me more than the choices I’ve made so far. This seemed like a horror movie starting from the moment when she ran in the train to hide away. Worry was eating my insides up as I kept calling her but everything to no avail.  
I sat back leaning my back to the cabinet to support my frame that suddenly had no energy or will to do anything. It feels like I lost a huge part of myself but it feels heavy, not light. The last sight that I caught was her sniffing on something that I would keep her way far from. What even was all this? This group of musicians, what extra did they do apart from just music? I had no idea. I kept asking over and over again looking for some clues in the memories of the last two weeks that I had spent with them. But I could grasp some of her indirect indications to a greater picture that she never dared or maybe even wanted to show me. I am confused and this is an understatement in all respects. Too much gushing into my mind in this moment and nothing that would make sense except for one thing- she is in the wrong company.


	2. Chapter 2

Read my weird, inexplicable dreams.


End file.
